A typical standby generator is used to provide emergency power during sudden power outages. As examples, when primary utility power is lost during severe weather conditions, a blackout occurs and/or there is an overworked power grid where some locations lose power.
Standby generators are often used to provide power to homes, offices and/or businesses. In some instances, standby generators are used as a main power source (e.g., in remote locations).
Many standby generator systems include an internal combustion engine and alternator. The engine provides power that is used to turn a rotor within a stator that forms an alternator such that the alternator is able to generate power.
These standby power generation systems are typically located just outside of an environment (e.g., a building) where the generator is supposed to provide power to when needed. The generator is typically located within a housing that reduces exposure to the elements and provides sound attenuation features.
One of the drawbacks with known generator housings is that they do not provide optimal sound attenuation when the generator is in use. Therefore, a need exists for a housing that provides improved sound attenuation when a generator is operating.
Another drawback with existing generating housings is that they do not provide easy access to the generator. This lack of access to the generator often makes it difficult to install, repair and/or transport the generator (especially when the generator is used in marine applications). Therefore, a need exists for a housing that provides easy access to the generator that is within the housing.